Flying Away
by Dr. Breifs Cat
Summary: Songfic based on Heero's character song 'Flying Away.' Somewhat OOC, I was trying to match the (left untranslated) lyrics instead of the anime.


Disclaimers: I do not own anything pertaining to Gundam Wing, including the song 'Flying Away,' a Heero Yuy character song found on the CD Operation 4.

Author Notes: This is my favorite of Heero's character songs. It's just so Heero/Relena-ish. I didn't provide the translation because I don't want to use another fan's work, but the fic part follows the song very closely, in my opinion. It may seem a little Out Of Character, but I was trying to keep things true to the song as opposed to true to the anime.

****

Flying Away

__

Moetsukita chihei no kanata

Hitosuji no asahi ga kagayaku

At the time I had been thinking of other things, the mission, my mission, my purpose, my reason for living, but now when I have time to remember it, the first time I made it to the Earth, it was morning. The sun was rising the sky, the dawn of a new day, and a new era. I remember thinking that personally, now that I had made it to the Earth, it was all I needed. I could die right there, but I would die feeling that elusive happiness because I had made it to the Earth. So much went into motion the first time I made to Earth.

__

Kizutsuitemo egao wo wasurenai

Itsuka aeru ashita wa sagasou

Now, I've been here for...I don't even know. So much has happened since when I first made it here. I'd thought I had experienced a lot in my few years, but now I understand how wrong I'd been. I have so many memories, a few are painful, actually. I've grown a lot, have I? I can actually ask myself that with slight smile. Yes, I have grown. One thing I will always remember is your smile. You'd be surprised if you knew that, wouldn't you? Maybe I'll tell you the next time we meet. Then again, I probably won't; though I do look forward to the next time we meet, regardless of what will be said.

Sayonara higashi no sora he tabidatsu tori yo

Sekai wa itsumo omae no subete wo tsutsumu

I think now, I'd like to get to know you better. I know things about you, of course, your strength, your dedication, but I don't know the real you. The world around us conceals so much about you. You're not what you seem to be, that I know. I think you need your chance to live as much I need mine. But I'm getting my chance, when will you get yours, I wonder.

Namida sac nakushita asa ni

Mou ichido nani ka ga hajimaru

I've seen you cry. I hate it when you cry, it seems every time see you, you start crying over something, twisted ankle, ripped invitation... But someday, I know you'll find the strength that I see in you, and that your tears will end. With another new dawn, like the one that I arrived with, your dreams will be found and you tears will stop, they will be lost. And finally, something new, untainted by the war, will begin.

__

Oikaketemo todokanai mono nara 

Inochi kakete kono te ni tsukamou

I fought for and believed in your dreams, I know they will be a reality one day. Anything you can't reach and that you can't get, I will fight for that. It doesn't matter if it hurts me, if it is something you need, that you long for, I'll fight for that dream, too. At the risk of my life, if that's what it takes.

__

Flying away... kokoro no mama ni tondeyukitai

Flying away... kimi no tame nara sora wo kakeyou...Flying...

But what I really want to fly away. Put it all behind me, and fly like a bird like I used to with Wing Gundam and Zero. And I want to take you with me. We could be free, for both our sakes. Mostly for you. 

__

Sayonara higashi no sora he tabidatsu tori yo

Sekai wa itsumo omae wo mattcita hazu

The world out there is waiting for you. Someday, you'll see it, I promise, someday, I'll set you free, just like you set me free. You should be the one to fly like a bird, like the dove you are.

__

Flying away... kaze ni dakarete tondeyukitai

Flying away...kimi no tame nara jiyuu ni nareru...Flying...

Until then, I'll embrace the wind alone, let my soul fly away, while the rest of me stays near you. Waiting until the day when you will be free, too. Until then, I'll fly away, for your sake. All you've ever wanted for me was to make my soul free. Fulfillment of that desire is all I can do for you now, but someday, we'll be flying.


End file.
